<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How do you sleep by kkkzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244255">How do you sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkzz/pseuds/kkkzz'>kkkzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 书信体, 只是想满足自己看判官和霍克互相吐苦水的愿望, 审判官和柯克沃捍卫者提醒您不要随便爱上叛教法师</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkzz/pseuds/kkkzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（题文看上去毫不相关，其实是我写的时候的bgm，因为“how do you sleep when you lie to me，all that fear and all that pressure”有没有让人想起来某精（划掉）<br/>腿肉不好恰，是为了满足自己想看判官和霍克因为叛教法师男朋友抱头痛哭的愿望。）</p><p>霍克能帮助审判官的不止是阻止Corypheus的恶魔军队。<br/>“我的建议是，审判官，想象一下如果你学会了逆转时间的魔法，回到你们刚认识的时候，你是否会选择不去爱他。如果答案是否定的……那么放弃挣扎吧，做好一切准备为他擦屁股。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Female Hawke, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How do you sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Sister Leiliana，这是我们收集到的审判官大人的部分寄出信件的副本和收到的回信。</em><br/><br/>Hawke阁下，<br/>Varric说你已经启程前往委斯豪普特向灰袍守卫者们回报事情的进展，Corypheus的恶魔军队如今已经得到了解决，奥莱的灰袍守卫者们也被妥善安排，尽管Josephine会向委斯豪普特发出正式信函阐明真相和审判庭的立场，其中毫无疑问地会提到——并感谢——您的帮助，但我还是托Varric把这封信寄给您表示我私人的感激和歉意。<br/>你的<br/>审判官Lavellan<br/><br/>审判官，<br/>Corypheus本就是我的责任，如果不是当初我把他放跑，他也不会有机会在天上捅个大洞。我对野精灵的了解不算多，但是和Merrill在柯克沃相处的近十年让我多少知道一点你们的文化，远离氏族的生活并不那么好过；被Meredith按上捍卫者头衔的三年也让我知道背负别人的期望和责任生活不亚于每天被喷火龙追着跑步，跑得还比面前吊着根骨头的马巴利还起劲。所以你现在的困境追根溯源都是当初我和Corypheus以及卡塔帮的疯子矮人们一场失败的约会，从这个角度来看应该是我向你道歉。<br/>我知道被迫在Stroud和我之间选择很难，我那时候嚷嚷着要留下只是想至少有一次彻底解决自己闯下的祸。现在再这么说实在是不大对得起Stroud，但是……我还是想感谢你给了我走出影界的机会，等我冷静下来才发现我还是不能留下Anders一个人，如果他从Varric那里收到了我的消息，他一定会……我是他不断被剥夺的一生中唯一剩下的了，而现在多亏了你我有了向他吹嘘我肉身进入影界经历的机会。抱歉我带走了天穹堡厨房里的那只小猫咪，自从某个晚上我偷溜进去找吃的被她发现之后，她总是出现在我身边不停地对我喵呜叫，实在不忍心把她丢下，再说我可能也需要一个礼物来让Anders原谅我离开这么久。如果你还有需要我帮助的地方可以写信给我，Varric总是知道我躲在哪。还有，判官，请保护Varric的安全，我还想看他以后会怎么写你的故事呢。<br/>Hawke<br/><br/>Hawke阁下<br/>这一切都是Corypheus计划好的，并不存在什么“你的责任”。离开氏族虽然艰难，但我现在拥有了让塞达斯重新认识精灵的机会，那我一定会抓住它。而且我在审判庭并没有您担心的那么孤单，我认识了一个很特别的朋友，和他聊天总是有收获，如果我留在氏族里大概他一出现就要被长老赶走了，我也永远不会有机会和他交谈。至于猫咪，我……还挺开心您能带她去更合适的地方，天穹堡对一只猫来说实在是有些冷，Cole也许会因为朋友离开伤心一会，但他会恢复的。希望您和那位法师一切顺利，我会帮你看着Varric的，不过我得记得提醒他不准把我写进小说里，至少不能写得像您那样夸张。<br/>你的<br/>审判官Lavellan</p><p><br/><em>Divine Victoria，我们奉您的命令去搜查了Lavellan小姐在柯克沃的居所，试图找到能指示她去向的线索。在书房的下抽屉里找到了她与朋友的通信。根据Varric Tethras所说我们追溯到了Hawke的藏身地，但她可能早一步得到了消息离开了，我们什么也没有找到，Lavellan氏族也说Lavellan小姐没有出现过。</em><br/><br/>审判官<br/>想象一下看到你的信放在我的门口我有多惊喜！我还以为你们都忙着参加崇高会议了呢，Varric都特地从柯克沃赶过去了，不过哪怕只从子爵的位置上偷闲一分钟他都很开心。<br/>你为什么又问我和Anders的事？我记得几年前你第一次见我时问我的第一个问题就是这个，你也在帮Varric攒小说题材了吗？<br/>（不用惊讶这封回信到你手上的速度有多快，我现在就在皇城附近）<br/>Hawke<br/><br/>审判官<br/>我之前总以为消灭了Corypheus审判庭会变得无聊透顶，只剩下和费罗登和奥莱开联欢会这种活动，我都有些后悔没也去参加你们的会议了，看起来任何魔法和伊露维安联系起来都会变得超出想象，造物主保佑Merrill永远别看到你的信，我不想知道她会对镜子们做什么。至于我久违的大角朋友们，他们果然不是会缺席任何大场面的人，请千万带够了人手防止在某个房间里有个大将军在等着要和你单挑。<br/>我无意冒犯，但是你的预感是和……Varric口中提到频率颇高的那个精灵叛教法师有关吗？据Varric所说他已经消失很久了，如果连审判庭的探子都没有他的踪迹，你怎么会觉得他会藏在其中？<br/>总之，我希望你永远不要用到我的经验，因为如果事情已经糟到那个地步就没有什么能挽回的了。我知道我的很多朋友认为世人把柯克沃的事怪罪到我头上是不公平的，但我内心清楚如果Anders是罪人，那我也承担着不可推脱的同等罪责，你问我Anders的行事有没有什么征兆，其实回想起来我什么都不记得，在我看来他只是在做他自己罢了，我接受了他的那一面并且没有阻止他，我成了他的最后一条底线，“不论发生什么，只要我还有Hawke”，也许他就是这么想的吧。<br/>Hawke<br/><br/>审判官<br/>“所有都可能是谎言”是什么意思？我真的要把你的来信都烧掉了，我绝对不可能让Merrill看到这些，否则柯克沃又要遭殃一次。<br/>虽然你的信除了野精灵的历史外什么都没提到，但是我能感觉到……这不会是什么同病相怜感应吧？你知不知道Anders是最糟糕的骗子，难怪他之前从费罗登法环逃跑了那么多次都失败了，他的请求一出口我就知道是在说谎，我只是拒绝往最糟糕的地方去想。<br/>你现在在做同样的事吗？<br/>祝你好运，希望你能找到答案。<br/>Hawke<br/><br/>Lavellan<br/>现在该叫你Lavellan小姐了，听说你解散审判庭的飒爽英姿让那些贵族们哑口无言，相信我Varric不会放过这么精彩的镜头的。<br/>我的上一封信是让你找到答案，可没让你丢了胳膊。<br/>（要写回信请和Varric要我最新的地址，子爵大人日理万机，我们就不要再让他做信件中转站了）<br/>Hawke<br/><br/>我给你做了超酷的新武器，来找我玩！<br/>Sera<br/><br/>Da'len，听说审判庭已经不复存在，你什么时候回到氏族？<br/>Keeper Istimaethoriel<br/><br/>Lavellan<br/>我想我是最后一个有资格安慰你的人，毕竟我的生活也是一团糟，但这是我家的传统吧，Hawke家的人总有本事把一桩私奔的丑闻变成极致浪漫。你没说到底发生了什么，我猜只能比我的更糟糕了？也许还涉及什么精灵的秘密，你还是不要告诉我了，否则我又要为Merrill担心。<br/>我没有原谅Anders，我不知道我有没有原谅他，我不知道我是否有资格原谅他。当年他跪在码头的台阶上，天空上弥漫着爆炸的烟尘，他把审判的刀交到我手中，我一点都不怀疑他情愿我选择杀死他。我也动摇过，那个分不清正义和复仇的男人是我爱了九年的人吗，他以爱的名义从我身上得到的除了爆炸下丧命的人和破裂的圣法和平还有什么。<br/>要分清他的谎言和真相很难，但是只有分清了我才能知道自己该做出什么样的选择。他从没有把他的理想置于我之上，我知道我永远不可能得到全部的他，从我遇到他的那一刻起理想就是他生活的全部动力，但我想向他证明他值得被爱也值得救赎，我不需要他全部属于我，但我需要他有一点属于自己的东西，他的身体属于另一个灵体，他的自由属于法环，他的生命属于灰袍守卫者。但我选择了爱他，这样我的爱只属于他。<br/>Hawke<br/><br/>Lavellan<br/>你说得没错，我很惊讶你居然还记得那句话，不论对与错，我只知道我不能放弃他。你现在是不是在后悔早知今日当初就该多想一想我的话，也不至于这样狼狈。<br/>我的建议是，审判官，想象一下如果你学会了逆转时间的魔法，回到你们刚认识的时候，你是否会选择不去爱他。如果答案是否定的……那么放弃挣扎吧，做好一切准备为他擦屁股。你不需要你的那只魔法小绿手就能搞清楚这点。<br/>那些为理想抛弃一切的男人真的很讨厌，是不是？<br/>Hawke<br/><br/><strike>Hawke</strike><br/><strike>现在我知道了真相才发现我对他的意义，我仔细想了你的话，如果我能回到过去可能只会更加爱他。你要向Anders证明他还值得被救赎，我要向Solas证明他并不孤独。</strike><br/><strike>Hawke</strike><br/><strike>他对我的一切都是谎言，但我想知道我们的爱是不是真的，他把真相通过谎言说出口，但是</strike><br/><strike>Hawke</strike><br/><strike>我不能放弃他。但是他为什么都不愿意给我在他身边的机会。即便他对我的爱是真相，在谎言坍塌的一瞬间，依靠其生存的真实不会也随之散去吗？</strike><br/><br/>Da'len，我尊重你的决定，你离开了太久，很多事都会发生改变。但是只要你需要，你就可以回来，这里永远是你的家，我们永远是你的家人，你会一直是我最引以为傲的首席。<br/>Keeper Istimaethoriel<br/><br/>Lavellan<br/>我听我朋友的朋友的朋友的朋友的朋友提到了一个你会感兴趣的人，来见我？<br/>Hawke</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>